So Far Away
by Meltable
Summary: When Draco Malfoy returns for his sixth year at Hogwarts, he meets someone who shares his attitude of misunderstood. So why does she suddenly collapse, and what does Blaise Zambini have to do with it? What will Draco do? *swear alert!*
1. Someone Like Me

So Far Gone  
  
1. Someone like Me  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in the ministry car, watching the rain make little droplets as it slid down the window. As it reached the curve of the edge of the window, the rain droplet gently slid out of view.  
  
She sat in the middle of two men, both looking ridiculous next to this slight, pale teenager. They were dressed in simple jeans and a plain, nondescript shirt. They looked like a normal, everyday family. Except, that is, for the handcuffs on Ginny's wrists and the way they sat, blocking every exit from her. Ginny herself was dressed in dark jeans and a dark shirt.  
  
Then, suddenly, the car stopped. The driver got out and opened the door for Dave, the man on Ginny's left. He got out and waited for Ginny too. Ginny got out of the ministry car and was subjected to the harsh light of the daytime sun. Her skin was pale, testimony to the fact that she hadn't been out much in the past months. Chris, the other man, was behind them, dragging Ginny's trunk. Ginny raised her head and looked at the clock on the station. 10:25. Probably one of the last to get on the train, but that didn't bother her now.  
  
Dave guided her towards the plain brick wall that served as the portal between Platform 9 ¾ and the muggle world. They were through in an instant, and before she knew it, they were looking for an empty cabin. There were none, but the last cabin held only one boy, who was fast asleep.  
  
Chris shrugged and put the trunk down in easy reach of the metal bar by the door, meant for people to hold while it was slowing. Dave sat Ginny down on the plush old seat and unbuckled himself from her. Then he clipped the handcuffs to the metal bar and smiled at her before closing the door softly behind him.  
  
--  
  
It was only about twenty minutes later when Ginny started fuming. She was trapped in a compartment, chained in a compartment, with Draco Malfoy. But that wasn't the real problem. It was the fact that they thought was dangerous, and that she couldn't be left unchained without a guardian. She crossed her legs and stared at Draco Malfoy's sleeping form with hatred.  
  
It wasn't his fault, but it was still better than thinking about killing someone. She got the shock of her life when he raised his head and stared straight into her glittering eyes.  
  
"What is the little Weasel doing, chained to a metal bar, in my compartment?" He drawled, raising an eyebrow as he saw the handcuffs.  
  
"I wouldn't be here if I had a choice, you stupid, little vampire. I was chained here, by my 'protectors'." Ginny said, spitting out the word. "The Dream Team chained you here?" Now both his eyebrows went up.  
  
"You're such a stupid, dumb fuck. Don't you know anything that happens?"  
  
"I don't make it my business to learn about rodents." Draco said, smirking.  
  
"Well, for your information, I did something." Ginny's face fell. "And they locked me up, and then they decided that the hospital wasn't the right place for me. I needed a 'learning' environment. I needed to be around people my own 'age'. So they sent me back here. But they still don't trust me, so they chained me up here."  
  
Draco's face changed from his trademark smirk to a look of pure surprise. He honestly couldn't imagine this girl, being a threat to anyone. She was only just sixteen, at the most, and yet here she was, chained to the wall. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.  
  
"What happens when we get to Hogwarts? I mean, do you just wait here, or does someone come and unchain you or what?" He was suddenly stumbling over his words.  
  
Ginny smirked, a thing that looked out of place on her small, pointed face. "I guess there will be some guards or some shit. I don't really care." She rubbed the red line that appeared on her wrists and winced at the pain that shot up her arm.  
  
Draco sighed and dug around in his bag before coming up with what he wanted. He pulled out the bolt cutters he had hid in his bag and watched as her pallid face lit up for the first time since the beginning of the holidays, he had to bet. He gently leaned over her and felt the blood shoot to his face. Why was he blushing now?  
  
He was just leaning over her to cut the middle bolt when the train lurched to a stop. Draco was thrown onto Ginny's lap, and since she couldn't move, it was a very awkward situation indeed. All of Draco's wit and cunning left him, and he found that he was face-to-face with a very calm Ginny Weasley.  
  
Then something even worse happened. Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown walked in to the compartment. Pavarti winked shyly at Ginny before turning around and walking right back out. Lavender looked at them both slowly before giggling and flicking her hair as she, too left.  
  
"God dammit!" Draco swore, under his breath. Being that he was still sitting on top of Ginny, on his knees, with his legs on either side of her, he was sure that this would get out as something horrible.  
  
He got up and quickly snapped through the middle link before returning, a bit too fast, to his own seat. There he looked on as Ginny gently pressured the thick red line that was starting to bruise a purple colour. She then threw the other half of the cuffs onto the seat next to her and crossed her arms across her chest. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Thank you, Draco." Ginny whispered her voice slightly ragged. Draco was jerked out of his thoughts and, without even pausing to think, replied with a soft, "You're welcome, Ginny."  
  
With that, the two were silent again.  
  
- -  
  
"GINNY! I heard something and I'm not sure if its true. You know I needed to check on you or mum will go spare. How did you get out of the handcuffs? Why are you in here all alone with that ferrity git? Why didn't you come and find me?" Ron blabbered when he finally burst into the compartment.  
  
Ginny sighed and rubbed her forehead before replying. When she did, it was a simple answer and Draco could tell Ron wasn't very happy with it.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking Ron. I didn't come find you because, until quite recently, I was handcuffed to that metal rail there. Draco has just helped me get out of them." Ginny nodded towards the form that was now slumped against the window. She would have said he was asleep, but she knew that he wasn't. The fact that he looked at her with cool approval after she finished sort of pointed that out as well.  
  
Ron's face grew to a bright red colour, and Ginny noticed, with satisfaction, that he couldn't speak. It wasn't until Hermione came up to him, and nodding at Ginny, led him away down the corridor that Draco spoke.  
  
"I didn't know he was such an idiot. What did he think we were doing in here, with students around for a million miles?"  
  
Ginny slowly appraised Draco with new found vigour. This boy wasn't as stupid as she had originally thought. Her eyes slid down his face, and she found herself wondering something that should never be thought about an enemy. Then she surprised both herself and Draco by interrupting the silence that was surrounding them.  
  
"Why are you wearing long sleeves?" Ginny's curiosity was peaked by the full length sleeves even though it was at least 30 degrees Celsius. Draco's eyes darkened and he yanked the end of the sleeve up to his shoulder. From this angle, Ginny could see the discoloured bruises that covered his arm. She felt her body shrink in response to this unknown pain, and the unknown enemy who did this.  
  
Draco's eyes were studying Ginny severely. He watched as her beautiful hair shimmered in the light, that was coming through the blinds, and wondered how she could ever be unhappy with herself.  
  
Without realising what she was doing, Ginny reached forward and placed her hand on top of the foremost bruise and showed him the bruises on her forearm as well. He felt him gasp and Ginny raised his arm to her lips and quickly placed a kiss on the bruise.  
  
Ginny retreated to her corner and sighed while she watched the countryside as it zoomed past the window. She felt the light playing on her face but didn't draw back, but instead placed a hand on the warm glass.  
  
"Where ever I go, there is always a prison..." She muttered, not realising that she was, in fact, speaking out loud.  
  
Draco held up a book and tried to read it. It was no use; all he could concentrate on was her. He lowered the book and threw it angrily at the wall. The book fell to the floor and Ginny watched it with a funny smile on her face. Without warning, she burst into gales of laughter, unable to control herself.  
  
"Imagine Hermione's face!" She whispered in between the receding giggles, and Draco found himself smiling for the first time in what seemed like six years. They chuckled together until they felt the train screech to a stop and heard several bumps along the train.  
  
Ginny pulled herself up, off the floor and gathered her things, which were scattered around the compartment. She then sat down and watched as Draco collected his book and several other items. When he was finished, he stood and, draping his cloak on his arm, he bowed low. Ginny got up and curtsied before giggling again. Draco swept himself out the door and Ginny's mood jumped a few levels.  
  
Perhaps this year wouldn't be so bad, she told herself as Dave and Chris reappeared. Perhaps someone else understands.  
  
Authors Note: I hoped you liked it. I would just like to thank Liz, Winnie, Alice aka Calie and Kat for being the best BETAs in the whole world. The fic wouldn't be the same without you guys! Also, I'd like to add my disclaimer in here, I don't own anything related to HP, I just worship it. :) 


	2. Potty For Potter

2. Potty about Potter  
  
Ginny Weasley was walking down the darkening corridor that led to the Great Hall, humming. She was happier then she had been for ages. She had finally shaken of Dave and Chris, who were waiting in the Great Hall.  
  
As she stepped up into the foyer she readied herself for the crowds in the Great Hall. She hadn't been to breakfast this morning, and she had eaten lunch with the house elves. To tell the truth, she was scared. It wasn't their reaction to her, because she just didn't care. It was more the fact that she couldn't connect with any of them. There was only one person in this whole school she could actually understand.  
  
Glancing across the foyer, Ginny stopped dead. There, leaning on the tapestry of Santa Claus, was Harry. Of course, Ginny was over Harry, so that wasn't what was bothering her. What was, was the girl who was in his arms, who was giggling crazily. Ginny felt the tears burn in her eyes as she thought about how long she had been mooning over Harry, and how much of a waste of time she was. Ginny felt her knees give way and fell to the floor, suddenly not feeling like dinner at all. She watched as the couple hurried into the Great Hall and she felt her soul clawing for release.  
  
Ginny got up unsteadily and made her way to the first floor bathrooms, totally unaware of the person following her. Draco had been heading towards dinner when he saw Ginny collapse and, without any reason at all, he went to help her. Of course, she got up before he got there, but Draco had the feeling she was going to do something stupid.  
  
The door to the bathroom swung open and Ginny fell into the room before shuddering and looking around. Draco had no clue what she was looking for, but he followed her anyway. Standing in the shadows, Draco watched as Ginny gently smashed the window, and he grimaced as the glass fell to the ground. She could get hurt! He thought before realising what she was going to do.  
  
Ginny picked up the largest piece of glass and, wrapping her small fingers around it, she exhaled carefully before placing the sharp bit of the glass against her wrist. She sobbed quietly as the bolt of pain shot through her body and she was mildly aware of the front of her robes being covered in her own blood. She felt her body convulse and she started taking shallow breaths.  
  
Draco was horrified. Before he could process any information though, he had run out to where Ginny was standing and put an arm around her shoulders. Then he pulled his tie out of his pocket, where it had been sitting for sometime now, and quickly wrapped it tightly around the gash. Ginny was swaying dangerously and Draco felt her knees give way again. They stood together, for a few minutes, him cradling her head, and her sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. Then Draco realised, with a start that Ginny was still bleeding and would medical attention soon.  
  
Draco bent down and put his arms under her legs before standing back up. She was very light, and she was almost unconscious. She whispered something to him before he silenced her by pushing his finger to her lips. Then Draco headed towards the Hospital Wing, where he knew Madame Pomfrey would be waiting. Carefully he hoisted Ginny up against his chest and tried to think of something else. But there was still one question that was lurking in his mind, that wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
Why?  
  
--  
  
Madame Pomfrey was sitting at her desk, reading the new issue of Magical Maladies when she realised that something was wrong. She got up quickly and slid the double doors open to find a blood soaked Draco Malfoy carrying Ginny Weasley like a baby. She gasped loudly and ushered Draco towards the closest bed before running to her potions cupboard. Madame Pomfrey pushed Draco into the empty chair next to where Ginny's frail body was lying and she quickly addressed the situation. Then she grabbed the magical gauze and unwound Draco's tie from Ginny's wrist before nodding at him.  
  
"Get that dark bottle there on the table, and pour just a smidge on to the.wound. Good boy. I noticed that you wrapped your tie around the wound. Not the best idea, but it did help to stop the bleeding. Might make a magical medicine student of you yet. Now open that door there, and grab that flask there. Now pour three glasses. Its just green tea boy, don't be afraid. Now, if you just want to sip that and I will go alert the headmaster."  
  
Then, as she turned to leave she said warmly "You've done well young man. Have a bit of a rest now, you look all worn out. I will bring some warm food up from the feast for you."  
  
Draco sighed and slowly sipped the tea while fingering the tie that was still in his hands. She looked so peaceful, just lying there. He took up the unharmed hand and noted that it was freezing. He rubbed the fingers and palm until it was warm. Then he tucked the sheets in and whispered a faint goodnight. As he was drifting on the edge of sleep, he would later swear that he heard a soft voice reply "Goodnight Draco. Thank you." Of course, he was so sleepy he couldn't be sure if he didn't dream it, or if Ginny was actually awake, all that time.  
  
--  
  
Feeling stiff Draco stretched his arms before remembering where he was. His eyes snapped open and focused on Ginny's sleeping form. He relaxed and watched as her chest moved slowly up and down. Then he looked around, only to find from the light streaming into the Hospital Wing that it was at least ten am. Swearing, he jumped up and, waving goodbye through the thick glass that separated Madame Pomfrey from the ward, left the ward at a run.  
  
Draco reached the Slytherin dungeons in what must have been record time and he rushed into the seventh year boy's dorm. There he grabbed some parchment, a quill and an ink bottle. Then Draco quickly changed his robes to new fresh ones and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't have time to actually do it, so it would just annoy him all day, he was sure.  
  
Then Draco took off to the Dungeons where he had Potions. It would be tough getting out of detention, especially since he didn't even have a note from Madame Pomfrey. Draco shrugged when he realised that this was just another hardship in his life. As if he didn't have enough.  
  
Draco slowed his pace and braced himself before knocking on the old, wooden door. He heard Professor Snape's greasy voice bark out permission to enter and swallowed before squaring his shoulders. Draco could see Snape's eyes narrow when he entered, and sure enough, Snape quietly asked him where he had been.  
  
Gulping, Draco made his way to the front of the room and noticed that Weasley looked as if all his Christmases had come at once. Draco smirked at him and quickly explained to Snape.  
  
"I've been seeing a friend. They weren't feeling well and I was in the hospital wing. You can check with Madame Pomfrey if you want. She'll just tell you what you've just heard."  
  
Draco could see Professor Snape battling with himself. Finally he contorted his face and barked at him to go to his place. Draco smirked at Weasley again and took his place beside Greg. Greg wasn't that smart, but what he did get, he knew well. Same went for Vincent. They made great friends because they didn't ask the awkward questions that could ruin a friendship.  
  
Draco glanced up at the board and growled softly as he recognised the potion as the confusion potion, which was one of the hardest to do. He got to work though, and by the end of class he had a passable excuse for the potion. Draco smiled as he heard Snape berate Potter. (This isn't a game Potter! This could hurt someone if you spilt it! 10 points of Gryffindor for your clumsiness!) Then he placed the potion on Snape's desk and escaped. The rest of the day was a passing blur, with the exception of Arithmancy, when Draco was so wrapped up in concerning (he snorted at the thought of a Malfoy being concerned!) thoughts about Ginny that Professor Sinistra came over, 10 minutes after the class had been dismissed and told him to get out or take a detention. Draco fled the classroom and headed for the Slytherin Common Room, barely stopping to apologise to the First Year he knocked down.  
  
When he reached the common room he tore through it, and collapsed on his bed. Then he noticed his best friend, Blaise Zambini, sitting on the edge of Goyle's bed. She smirked at him and waited for him to explain his actions. Then, when he didn't, Blaise nodded at him and began speaking.  
  
"Ok, I've never seen you this worked up. What's up? Is it girl trouble? If it is, I can help you. Or is it school? If that's it, you'd have to get Granger's help." She snickered. "I can't think of anything else that would bother you."  
  
"Its nothing Blaise. Don't worry." Draco said, not knowing that this would only provoke Blaise.  
  
"Oh, it must be something good. You don't usually go quiet. What is it? Is it Weasel?"  
  
Draco stared at Blaise so she knew that she was right. Blaise was silent, but Draco could tell she was trying to work it out. Finally, he was so bored of her silence that he whispered, so only she could hear "Ginny."  
  
Blaise's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. Instead, Draco chose to fill the silence.  
  
"She slit her wrist.it was like she ripped out my heart, tore my soul to shreds. It was such a horrible feeling." Then Draco felt Blaise hug him and he leaned on her, for a whole minute. Then he pulled away and saw that she was battling with herself.  
  
"Draco, I need to.listen. Can I trust you?" Her eyes were shimmering and Draco could tell this was important. He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, see the thing is.I know. I was the girl kissing Harry. I'm really sorry, but I didn't know something like this would be the result. You have to believe me Draco, I swear I didn't know!"  
  
Draco didn't say anything. On one hand, she had every right to kiss who ever she wanted. But on the other, this was the whole reason Ginny was chained in a bed with a needle in her arm replacing the blood she had lost. Finally he just looked up.  
  
"So, you're potty for Potter? I should have guessed. Only you Blaise, only you." With that, Draco headed out of the room and to the Hospital Wing. 


	3. Stories In The Dark

3. Stories in the Dark  
  
It was about seven o'clock when Draco got to the Hospital Wing, after dinner. There was no one around, and Ginny still looked out to the world, but Draco still sat down and took one of her pale hands in his and stroked her thumb gently. Madame Pomfrey was out in her office, but Draco had a feeling that she wasn't going any where for a while.  
  
Draco sat in silence for a few minutes before he began to speak. When he did, it was just simple stories that he knew he was only telling to reassure himself. But that didn't stop him. He began with a story from his childhood.  
  
"When I was very small, I remember a man who used to visit mum when dad wasn't around. He had long, shaggy black hair, and soulful brown eyes. He was the kind of person who had been through a lot. He was very tall, and from the way I remember him, he was my mum's cousin or something. Anyway, he didn't visit when dad was home because he didn't agree with most of what dad said. He was a hero of mine, until I realised who he was. Do you remember those posters? The ones of Sirius Black, in Hogsmeade. I know you weren't allowed down to Hogsmeade back then, but maybe someone told you about them? Anyway, I had forgotten all about this man until I saw those posters. That's who he was. An enemy. Now I know why dad hated him, and why he had to visit in secret. Then Draco looked down at Ginny's hand and felt just a bit sheepish. I guess you don't want to hear about this, so I might just be quiet."  
  
That's when he heard a voice, so soft that a cricket chirping would have drowned it out, but there was nothing to interrupt her here.  
  
"Please, don't stop Draco." That was all she said, but it gave Draco heart and he knew that she was listening. So Draco picked another story and began to weave it for Ginny. Of course, the words weren't important for Ginny, it was the sound of his voice, more soothing to her then any potion could be.  
  
Ginny lay in her own world, somewhere between pain and Draco, floating gently. There was a barrier between the real world and her, and no matter how hard she slammed into it, it wouldn't shatter. So instead, she focused on the one person who understood her feelings, the ones she liked to keep hidden. He was so different this year; there was a different kind of relationship between them now. He was someone who she could trust, someone she could go to when she didn't want to show the world anything.  
  
He would understand. So she lent back into the pillows and felt the words rush over her body, felt her breathing slow, and felt herself slip back into the dreamlike state which accompanied the pain.  
  
- -  
  
Walking through the sliding doors that lead to the ward, Hermione heard a soft voice floating through the room. It was the kind of voice you could listen to all day, the kind of voice that could make anything the person was saying sound great. She tiptoed through the foyer, past the office in which Madame Pomfrey was snoring gently and into the ward. The person's face was obstructed by the curtains which hung on either side of the beds, but that didn't matter.  
  
Hermione sat down, against the bare white washed wall and tilted her head back. Who ever they were, they certainly knew how to speak properly. Every vowel, every double letter was pronounced perfectly, every sentence ended definitely. Hermione was so enthralled she didn't notice the person get up, or start walking around the small room that served as Ginny's space.  
  
What Hermione did notice was the green and silver tie that was hanging out of the person's pocket, the pale, cream coloured hands that fisted up as they walked. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind as to who the person was. So, as quietly as she had come, she slipped out of the door and away to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
When she did reach the tower she was bombarded by questions. How was Ginny? Was she sleeping? Did she want to see him? Of course, you would think that these questions would come from Ginny's older brother, but no, they were directed at Hermione, from Harry. Ron was sitting in the corner, furiously scribbling on his parchment. He looked as if he couldn't give a damn about Ginny, but anyone who knew him knew Ginny was much more then just his sister.  
  
Of course, deep down Ron cared a whole lot more then he showed. It was just the fact that everyone was so worried that made him back off. He knew Ginny liked to be left alone when she wasn't feeling well, so that was exactly what he was going to do. So, redipping his quill into the ink, Ron began writing at a pace so fast Hermione had to check if they were actually words he was writing, or just scribbles.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing, Poppy was just checking on Ginny Weasley before she noticed that the poor Malfoy boy had exhausted himself. Madame Pomfrey gathered him up in her motherly way and placed him gently in the next bed. She would just let him sleep.  
  
--  
  
Draco Malfoy woke the next morning to find himself back in the Hospital Wing. There were fresh robes on the end of the bed, and, with a quick glance at his watch, he wasn't late. He quickly pulled off his black robes and replaced them with the fresh ones. Then he took off at a run, heading towards Herbology. When he did reach the glass houses that sat on the edge of the forest, he learnt that this lesson would be revision for the up coming quiz. He glumly pulled out a stool and listened to Professor Sprout about the uses of puffskien as a fertiliser.  
  
After the bell rang to release Draco from the nightmare of a class, he had to sprint back up to the castle to Defence Against the Dark Arts. This was a boring lesson, with Professor Garabarth teaching them about jinxes. Since most of the class had been jinxed or hexed at least once, they were entertained with little notes or gazing into the still lake far below them. Draco was entertained by watching Potter and Weasley write in their Magical Beasts textbook though. They didn't seem to pay any attention to Granger, who was raving under her breath about how you shouldn't deface public property.  
  
Draco snickered softly and was beginning to warn the Dream Team about Garabarth's temper when he found himself on the receiving end. Of course, Draco had been half listening and could answer his question easily, but that wasn't the point. He, the Slytherin prince, had been caught out! He swore at the professor's back and began to copy Greg's notes. This was one of Greg's favourite subject, and Draco knew he could bludge off Greg's notes.  
  
As he did, he began to think about the malt coloured eyes he had been thinking about lately. The way they were so soft, like honey and the way the stare was directed at him, from underneath her beautiful eyelashes, which were so long.Suddenly he snapped out of his reverie. Weasley was laughing at him, and he had no clue why. Then he realised, instead of writing the notes that Greg had lent him, he was writing about how beautiful her eyes were. Of course, if Weasley knew who's eyes he was writing about, Draco wasn't sure if he'd have a nose anymore.  
  
The day went rapidly down hill from there, and Draco found himself wishing for dinner during Snape's class, a class he usually loved. He couldn't concentrate, and Snape kept sneaking suspicious glares at him from the other side of the class room. Finally Draco found the bell was ringing and he felt himself share the enjoyment Potter and Weasley were celebrating. After all, two more weeks til the end of term was a good thing, right?  
  
--  
  
Hermione dragged a protesting Ron through the corridors until they reached the outside of the Hospital Wing. Then she shushed him and they crept into the ward room, where, sure enough, Draco was sitting, holding Ginny's hand. Ron began to yell but Hermione quickly performed the silence charm on him and made him sit down. Then they listened as Draco talked to Ginny, who still looked dead. Of course, Draco could see the improvement and so he just continued in his usual fashion.  
  
Draco told Ginny about Defence against the Dark Arts that day, about how he couldn't stop thinking of her. Then he told her about how her brother and Harry were being idiots, but how something's he couldn't help but agree with.  
  
Eventually, Ron and Hermione left, Ron being much more sedated and deep in thought, even after Hermione had taken the spell off. Draco, on the other hand, sat there all night, his voice growing raw after the last story, and he was about to take off and get some sleep when he found Ginny struggling to sit up. He lifted her up and stacked the pillows behind her and she smiled gratefully at him. Then she whispered something, so softly that Draco had to lean in to hear her. She grasped his warm hand and said just two words, but these seemed to have a tremendous effect on Draco.  
  
Draco sat mulling over the thought before he got up and stretched.  
  
"You know, he said staring into her face, I don't believe anyone's ever thanked me before. Thank you for that. I have to go though. Got to get my beauty sleep, you know."  
  
He headed for the door, and as he turned back to wave, he heard her response.  
  
"You'll need it.and you're welcome Draco." Draco smiled and shook his head slowly. At least Ginny was on the mend now. He could stop worrying so much now. Draco felt under his shirt and pulled up the small charm that sat on his chest. It was a small diamond, with a small 'g' formed with rubies. He kissed it softly and then headed towards the common room to do a bit of studying for the Herboligy quiz on Monday. --  
  
Later that night Draco was leaning over his Herboligy textbook, desperately trying to cram when he realised that the page he was on wasn't even going to be on the quiz. He began to flip back, but stopped when his eyes caught the words  
  
"This rose changes as your love for the receiver changes. It has many different colours, many different positions. They all mean something different. This is a Mystic Rose."  
  
Draco stopped interestedly and read the whole page. Then he began to formulate a plan. After all, he was a Malfoy. The next day, he would get permission to go to Hogsmeade (it was a Saturday) and he would go to the florist there.  
  
He shut his book carefully and made his way up to the Seventh Year Boy's Dorm. There he found Greg and Vincent, already snoring loud enough to make the Richter scale. The only person who wasn't asleep besides Draco was a room mate, by the name of Thomas Nott.  
  
"Where've you been Malfoy? Off snogging some girl, I'll bet. Surely you could wait until tomorrow? Remember, it's a Hogsmeade weekend. Well, better pack it in. Big day tomorrow, if you know what I mean. Meeting Lisa Turpin down in The Three Broomsticks."  
  
Draco could almost feel Tom wink across the room. He wisely didn't reply and instead busied himself with his blankets and fell asleep almost instantly, falling into a dream that involved Ginny, a Mystic Rose and, for some strange reason, Tom Nott.  
  
--  
  
Ok, you caught me. I don't own the Mystic Rose, does. I also don't own HP or any of the characters. There, happy? 


End file.
